


The Touch of a Woman

by eggfishes



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Angst, Crying During Sex, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggfishes/pseuds/eggfishes
Summary: Winston and Julia are about to have some passionate intercourse but Winston has an issue that needs to be addressed.
Relationships: Julia/Winston Smith (1984)
Kudos: 3





	The Touch of a Woman

“W-Winston? It’s okay if you don’t want to do this, you know,” Julia whispered, rubbing loving circles into his wrinkly flesh with her silky youthful fingers. 

“It’s ok. I want it...but there’s something you should know.” Winston stared into Julia’s bright eyes, the flames of ignorance and bliss dancing within. He longed to bash her head in with a stone, for being so foolish as to give someone like him a chance. She deserved so much better, someone youthful and energetic; but at the bare minimum, she deserved the truth. 

“I...can’t get my dick to get hard...” He trailed off, eyes falling down. Hot shame welled up inside of him and tears threatened to spill down his ashy skin. 

Suddenly, plump luscious lips injected his chapped ones with lust and passion, and Julia was suddenly throwing her young beautiful body onto his. She grabbed his aged hands and placed them on her bare breasts, and his fingers hesitantly brushed against her hardening nipple. 

“I don’t care, I want this. I want you,” she whispered deep into his ear canal, sounding breathless, Winston’s dick throbbed with interest for the first time in 10 years.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my friend is reading 1984 for school and I am procrastinating on my assignments rn so this flew out of my fingers


End file.
